


Advice from the Wrong Guy

by MADVS



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Arcades, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADVS/pseuds/MADVS
Summary: Hoshino has a date with Saori coming up, and he wants some 'advice'.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Issei Hoshino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Advice from the Wrong Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Give me that sweet validation for writing smut of a game 5 people played

Despite being less than wholesome, Hoshino had come to like Higashi’s arcade. Something about it felt good, felt more private than an average cafe or Sega land. Privacy has been something he’s grown to value more than ever, and he really couldn’t get that at Club Sega. Sure Charles was owned by Yakuza, but what good would their talk do for Higashi, whether or not he knew them at all?

Hoshino’s eyes settle on the dirt smudged painting of a yellow, overly cartoony rabbit that peers just behind the counter Higashi usually stands behind when they have their meetings. Higashi is out right now, at some ‘meeting’ with Kengo and whoever else is ballsy enough to carry a flag for a dying yakuza family. It was a rare sight, but Hoshino didn’t need a third party.

Ideally, it would be two days from now, with him actually at Sega winning a Koronyan plushie for Saori instead of watching Kaito rack up points on some busted up Galaga cabinet, but Hoshino learned that being hasty didn’t get him anywhere. He had to be patient, learn to know that he was still green around the ears, and that he needed all the help he could get. Help that varied on his lawyer career or… with dating.

“Say, how old are ya, Hoshino?”

The question is sudden. Kaito is still playing like he hadn’t asked him at all, his eyes glued to the dusty screen.

Hoshino’s eyes are glued to his shoes, polished and pretty compared to the dirty nylon floor. 

“22.”

“And how old is Saori?”

“...29”

Kaito gives a half hearted chuckle at that, “Into older ladies, huh?”

“It’s not that old.” He mutters, “At least, I never thought it was that old.”

“You start thinking differently when you get older. Trust me.” Kaito shifts his feet. He’s as focused as he is when he’s beating some dumbass on the street. 

“Why? Are you one of those guys who’ll be chasing after girls my age when you’re 50?”

“Hell fucking yeah I will.” Kaito laughs hardily, at the expense of one of his lives. But he hardly seems angry, it’s the first one he’s lost since they got here. He looks at Hoshino, lips curved into that obnoxious grin. “With that logic, you’ll be chasing grannies when you’re 30.”

“H-hey!” Hoshino lifts up off the neighboring cabinet, his face always quick to flush with embarrassment when it comes to relationships. Hardly becoming for a future lawyer. “Come on- you saw Saori when she’s all dressed up. You just don’t know how to appreciate fine beauty when you see it.”

“Alright, but that’s when she’s dolled up.” Kaito says, “It would do her a lot of favors if she did it more often, but a girl like her doesn’t like unwanted attention. Suppose that’s what makes you so damn special.”

Hoshino crosses his arms and chuckles slightly, “You know… thinking about it. You and Saori might have something in common.”

“Huh?” Kaito looks over, losing another life in the process.

“You both like younger people.”

Kaito huffs, “You say it like it’s a problem.”

“No, not legally that is.”

Conversation with Kaito has been interesting for someone like Hoshino. He felt his story was no different than any other young up and coming lawyer, well, unless your name is Yagami. Hoshino had dreams just like any other kid, the usual dreams instilled upon him by his elders, the usual drivel about growing up, going to a good school, pursuing a well paying career. Sometimes that also involves having a family and never getting to see them as your sucked into the life of your everyday salaryman. That idea seemed less than appealing.

Being a lawyer just seemed right for him. Well paying and had a noble cause. Defending the weak, protecting the innocent, depending on which side you were going for. After the AD-9 incident, it solidified what he wanted out of this career. With a 99% conviction rate, he’ll be the one to help those wrongfully convicted.

“So what did you want to talk about, kid?”

But he wasn’t in Genda’s office right now. Kaito is looking at him, the words ‘Game over’ flashing in Hoshino’s peripherals. 

Talking to Kaito was like talking to a delinquent straight out of a high school anime. Only talked about fighting and fucking whenever he was around, and was about as bright as his pubes. 

“Well… I wanted advice.”

“Dating advice?” Of course he would figure that one out right away.

“Well… sort of.”

“Sort of?” He echoes sarcastically, straightening out his back before putting his large hands on his hips. Hoshino has to turn his head up to actually look at him. He forgets how tall he is sometimes. 

“Come on, I’m not that stupid. You never shut up about Saori, you invite me out alone, you have a date with her in like two days. What else would you invite me out here for?””

“Well, it’s a little more than just dating advice.” Hoshino joins his hands at his front, looking like a shy schoolgirl rather than a lawyer. “If I’m being honest, I think I have that part down.”

“Oh do you?” Kaito raises a brow, smirking slightly as he steps forward, “Then why ask me for help?”

“Well… it’s just… uhm…”

Hoshino remembers that he’s hardly better than Kaito. He just knows to keep a lid on his nasty habits better. He keeps his hentai folder completely seperate on his phone, his thoughts to himself, and his boner fucking in his pants unlike Yagami who’ll rub one out in an alley way if he feels the need too.

“Well… I’m.. I’m a virgin.”

Kaito’s eyes widen briefly, likewise turning his smirk into more of a bewildered smile at what Hoshino had said. “Well, could’ve deduced that without Yagami’s help.”

“S-shut up.”

“What, you brought it up!” Kaito breaks out into a boisterous laugh that makes Hoshino start to mentally slap himself for ever thinking Kaito was a good person to go to for advice like this. He stands there, embarrassed and red face, his head quickly bowing down as Kaito laughs at his expense.

“Ah, don’t worry.” 

Kaito’s hand covers his shoulder. Hoshino looks over at it. It’s warm, and covered in rough looking callouses. There’s dime sized burns on the knuckles, and Hoshino wonders briefly what could’ve caused them before Kaito pulls his hand away and lets it sway at his side.

“‘M actually flattered you came to me for that. So, you want to know how to please a girl? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You’re going to put out on the first date, huh? Pushy.” Kaito snickers. His shoes clack loudly against the nylon floor as he circles Hoshino, his eye lids lowering as he scratches his beard. 

“Ev-even if it’s not the first time!” Hoshino stammers, his back straightening out as if to challenge Kaito’s sheer size. It’s hardly effective, like challenging a lion in its own den. “I’d still like advice.”

“It’s just funny. Seeing a cute kid like you with their mind in the gutter, really.”

“I’m not cute!” 

“Yeah, yeah. Play around, relax a little and then we’ll start talking.”

Hoshino hums in irritation. He didn’t expect a chat like this to go smooth but damnit, Kaito loves riling him up. And what the fuck des he mean innocent. Yeah Hoshino doesn’t talk about sex like it’s some morning newspaper, but damn he was 22, he had thoughts. He had a massive backlog of hentai stored on his phone. Just because he wasn’t an open pervert doesn’t mean he doesn’t have needs.

ishing some 100 yen coins out from the front pouch of his bags, he slides them in the machine and steps up to it.

“MIght be able to play better without that bag on your shoulders.” 

Hoshino rolls his eyes, and quickly slides his bag off his shoulders and onto the floor. It’s a little weight off his shoulders, he would’ve been able to play just fine with it on, but whatever. The game is starting and there’s no time to think of that anymore.

“Now… for someone like you, romantic kind, You know what foreplay is right?”

“Of course.” 

“Good, I bet Saori is the type to like that kind of thing. She’ll probably expect it. She’s a demanding little lady.”

Hoshino feels his face burn at the mere mention of her name. “Oh I know she is.” He remembers when he had him on his knees in front of her, accusing him of eating her cake. He was scared shitless, but also only seconds away from popping a boner. He wouldn’t have called Yagami if Mafuyu didn’t cockblock him. 

Kaito snickers, as if he’s reading his thoughts. “You sound like you like that.”

Between the little blips of gunfire and the pixelated crunch of exploding ships, he hears Kaito’s shoes clapping against the floor. Like a professor giving a lecture. 

“Well, you gotta know how to touch a girl, you know.” 

That statement was about as broad and vague as it can get. Hoshino rolls his eyes, and thinks this game has better answers to his dilemma than Kaito. 

He feels Kaito’s hand brush on his hip and he stops what he was doing. He can see his ship burst into flames, his face turning red hot as Kaito slips his other hand on his hip and leans close.

“You know, sudden, slow. Surprise her, but don’t be too hasty. You’ll know when the time is right, I know you’re smart enough to know.” Kaito leans in close, his voice barely above a whisper as his lips hover above his ear. “I’m sure you’ll be able to tell when Saori will let you come close to her.”

“C-come on… she’s not like you.” Hoshino gulps. He’s surprised, and he should be pushing Kaito away. Hell, he didn’t even ask what he was doing. It should’ve been the first words out of his mouth when he felt those big, masculine hands wrap around his tiny waist. Kaito made him feel so small, and even with the distance that was still between them he could feel his body just radiate off of him. His breath sending shivers down his spine.

“Huh, what does that mean?” 

“She’s… she doesn’t let her emotions show so easy.”

“Well that’s why ya got to sweet talk her out of that shell. You’ve gotten this far with her.” 

“Well that’s because I’m not like some people.”

“Hey- watch it, kid.”

Kaito voice is firm, and his fingers dig into his hip slightly, sending another shudder up Hoshino’s whole body. God, Kaito is being a real dick, but Hoshino can’t dent there’s something about Kaito’s voice dipping to a low warning growl that’s just so… sexy.

“To me. Saori is like a cat.”

Hoshino instantly thinks of Saori in that cute bra and panties set with that cute cleavage window in the shape of a cats head. Then he feels Kaito’s hand move to his belly, distracting him even more. 

“She shows you her belly, all inviting, waiting for you to go in and pet her and then-” 

Higashi hissing when Kaito bites his ear, making him lose another life.

Kaito pulls away with a smirk, “She just goes in and claws you. But knowing you, you might like that.”

“W-what?”

His last life on the game is quickly brought to an end, he doesn’t even have time to lament on how shitty he score is. Or how Kaito was clearly just distracting him so he could get his hands on him. Honestly, Hoshino isn’t that surprised. Kaito always makes comments about him, calling him cute, talking about how he’d look more fitting in a shirt than some stuffy business suit.

Hoshino knew how to fight, he could get out of this without even hurting Kaito too much, but he stayed there, trapped between those large, muscular arms. 

It wouldn’t take much at all…

Hoshino grabs Kaito’s hand and looks over his shoulders, their eyes sparking when they meet. 

“Knew I was getting advice from the wrong guy.” Hoshino rubs his ass against Kaito’s hips. Oh he could feel the outline of his cock even through thick layers of dress pants. “You like younger guys too, huh?”

It didn’t take a genius to know Kaito wasn’t picky, guys, girls. Sugiura didn’t do him favors, talking about how he, Yagami and Kaito had a messy 3 way in a love hotel. Then there was Yagami’ explaining that Kaito’s dick is the reason why his voice is so raspy, because god forbid Hoshino mistook it for a sore throat.

Hoshino knows who he’s around, and knew sooner or later hanging around that fire would burn him too.

Kaito smirks, running his flat palm over Hoshino’s chest before gripping Hoshino’s chin. “You’re gonna make Saori real happy.”

“You don’t care about that at all.” Hoshino rubs himself through his slacks. He can feel Kaito’s dick twitch in excitement, “I bet you’ve had that on your mind since the beginning.”

Kaito scoffs, he almost looks offended at the accusation. “Come on, I’m not some weirdo who chases after his friends if they aren’t interested but…”

“But? I didn’t express interest until after you started.” Hoshino wriggles his hips lightly, grinding his ass against Kaito’s growing hard on. He pouts his lips that already have that pink hue to them, making him look like he’s wearing some kind of lipstick. 

“Don’t start talking law like Tak does.” Kaito brushes his nose against Hoshino’s neck, getting a whif of his cologne. Hoshino may dress nice, but clearly cheaps out on fragrance. “Never could keep up with that shit.”

Brick headed as always. Hoshino bites his lip, barely holding back a moan as he rubs himself. “I’m just saying you should be more careful.”

“Don’t say shit like that.” Kaito slaps Hoshino’s hand away and starts to rub him. Hoshino can’t holdback a surprised moan. Kaito’s hand felt even warmer there, his cock springing right to life out of sheer excitement.

“Like that? Usually virgins like you cream themselves the moment they’re touched.” Kaito tongue drags along Hoshino’s neck, salty with sweat. “Well, ‘least you won’t have to worry about that with Saori.”

“You’re nothing like her, you know.” Hoshino huffs. Kaito rubs him slow yet hard through his pants, wrapping his palm as best he can around the outline of his dick. He pulls away, quickly undoing the button so he could, “You’re about as smart as a bag of rocks and you could break my spine if you aren't careful.”

“Are you insulting me or complimenting me?”

“Like you could tell the difference.”

“Brat.” Kaito shoves his hand beneath his blazer, roughly feeling up his skin that was hidden beneath one more irritating piece of clothing. Hoshino shudders hard, feeling the possessiveness that lurks alongside those touches. Hoshino still thought of Kaito as a hotblooded lunkhead, but Hoshino couldn’t help but admire that about him, that part completely opposite from Hoshino.

“Touch me more…” 

Kaito chuckles and leans his lips closer, “You ever kiss someone?”

Hoshino’s eyes, while not completely closed, shoot wide open. Yeah he was feeling up his junk and had his boner pressed to his ass, but a kiss? 

“N-no.”

“No?” Kaito fumbles a button between his fingers until it pops from the socket.

“I want it to be with Saori…” 

“Yet you’re okay with me fucking you?”

“Come on, just let me- ah…” Hoshino’s fingers curl against the dashboard as Kaito rolls his nipple between his fingers, “Ah…”

“Sensitive there, huh?” Kaito whispers, glad to have shut him up. “Girls love it when you suck on ‘em.”

“I-i’ll… I’ll keep it in mind…” Between Kaito manhandling him and thinking of Saori’s tits in his face with one of her perky, pink nipples in his mouth, Hoshino felt like he was going to cum in no time, dirtying his perfect suit, looking like a mess. Kaito was tearing him down.

And like he could tell Hoshino was reaching his boiling point, Kaito stops fondling his dick. Only to unbutton his slacks and undo the fly. He pulls them down, and while Hoshino would’ve been happy for him to just pull his dick out, his pants go past his hips and down his thighs before they just fall to the ground. 

Hoshino whimpers, shifting his legs, nudging against his swollen balls and hard shaft. Kaito chuckles, pulling back on the elastic of Hoshino’s briefs and letting it slap against his ass.

“Figured you’re the type to wear tidy whiteys. They fit dorky types like you.”

“Shut up…” He whines, pulling them down so his dick can slip out. It’s average sized, at least Hoshino likes to think he is, the pink head peeking out of his pale foreskin, dripping drops of pre. Kaito runs his fingers through his neatly trimmed pubic hair, not that there was a lot to trim in the first place, before wrapping his large hand around his shaft.

Hoshino was surprised he didn’t cum right there. The skin to skin contact was enough to make him moan louder than he would’ve wanted himself to. Kaito holds him back when he bucks his hips, chuckling in amusement. He can’t take a little bit of pleasure without nearly cumming? How adorable. Hoshino is an ideal virgin.

Kaito pulls him away from the arcade machine. Hoshino stumbled back, nearly falling to the floor, his body and vision dazed with pleasure that surpassed any jack off session. He looks at Kaito, his cock tenting in his slacks. Hoshino was ever so curious.

Kaito helps him out in undoing his blazer and his under shirt, wanting to see the rest of Hoshino’s body. Hidden beneath that navy blue suit was nothing but lean muscle on an otherwise petite body. Kaito smirks, pleased at what he sees.

“Nice gains, almost as good as mine.” Kaito undoes his shirt as well.

“Yet you can’t run a mile without getting winded.”

“Hm, cheeky brat.” Kaito throws his silk shirt with the pile of Hoshino’s clothes and pushes him back until his back hits the counter. Hoshino looks up at him, big, brown eyes glimmering with feigned innocence, like a repressed schoolgirl.

“Lay on the counter.”

His voice husky and demanding. Hoshino can’t say no, he hops up on the counter and leans back. Spreading his legs, his dick standing at full attention, throbbing with pre wetting the shaft. Kaito pulls out a lube pack from his pocket and holds it between his teeth as he undoes his pants. Hoshino licks his lips and takes a deep breath, eyeing Kaito up like he was a piece of meat.

Kaito’s dick is huge. Hoshino’s eyes go wide. Thick and tan, with the head bright red, thick drops of pre just oozing from the tip. Hoshino gulps. He’s going to get fucked by that?

“Scared?” Kaito asks with a chuckle as he tears the packet of lubricant and pours it in his hand. Hoshino nods his head, but he watches Kaito stroking his cock, slicking it up nice and good. Even with all of that lube Hoshino feels tempted to shut his legs, that thing will break him.

“Don’t worry.” Kaito steps between his legs and grabs them. He gives the back of Hoshino’s skin a kiss, tasting the salty sweat that had gathered there while he holds his dick in his hand, guiding it to Hoshino’s hole.

“D-don’t you need to like, prep me or something?” Hoshino stammers out.

Kaito thinks about it for a bit, before moving his dick closer, “Not like your ass will tell the difference between my finger and my dick.”

Kaito smiles all affectionate and strokes Hoshino’s cheek. The look on his face is precious really. He looks so eager yet so nervous. “I’ll be good with you kid, don’t worry at all…” His cock head is kissing up against the clutch of muscle, slowly opening Hoshino up for him.

Hoshino mouth gapes, and at first there isn’t any sound. His body can’t tell what this feeling is, if it’s pain or something that’s supposed to be pleasurable. His head falls back, eyes looking at the corkboard ceiling dotted with brown water stains. His arm swings back, knocking down the phoenas he grabs the back of the counter for support. “A-ahhh.”

“That’s it… slow…” 

Hoshino gulps back a sob, tears pricking the sides of his eyes as Kaito’s dick forces his walls to stretch for him. The ache is quick to shoot up his body, making his knuckles go white as he grabs the counter, “F-fuck…” He whines, his arm wrapping around Kaito’s large frame, nails digging into his shoulder. How in the fuck does Yagami take this every night if they fuck as often as they say he does. “S-so fucking… big…”

There’s a mental image of Yagami’s ass hole gaped out because of Kaito and Hoshino feels like that’s going to be him in a few seconds. His cock twitches, a rush of warmth going over his body. He’d be just like a girl in his collection of hentai, all ahegao with his eyes in the back of his head and cunt stretched to the size of an apple.

“F-fuck, move…”

Kaito thrusts up, and it’s something. Hoshino cries out, throwing his head back. The ache is quickly replaced with warm, bubbling pleasure that comes from deep within. “Y-yes… there.. There… more.”

Kaito chuckles, pressing on the small of Hoshino’s back while he leans forward, “You warmed up quick…”

“Shut up… ah-ah!” Kaito gives another hard, deliberate thrust, the swollen underside of his shaft dragging against Hoshino’s prostate. It had his body quivering like jelly and white starts dancing in his eyes, another moan spills from Hoshino’s mouth, ringing alongside the idle jingles and music of arcade machines. 

This certainly isn’t how Hoshino imagined his first time, in some dirty arcade with some brickheaded ex-yakuza, but Hoshino was loving it. Loving every second of how dirty it all made him feel, the complete opposite of the imagine he portrayed at the office, in the courtroom, around his darling, sweet Saori. 

He wonders if Saori can be dirty like this.

“Oh fu-fuck fuckk mee…” Hoshino begs, dragging up bits of Kaito’s flesh under his nails as he drags them up his back, making Kaito grunt in pain and punish him with more hard thrusts in his hot, tight as. 

“God, you’re just taking it. You’d be set for life if Saori ever decided to give you a good fucking.” Kaito stops briefly, much to Hoshino’s displeasure, to get a little closer. His dick pushes in more and more, hitting bundles of nerves that shot off blinding waves of pleasure through Hoshino’s body. His legs tremble in Kaito’s hand and he moans again, their bodies pressed together now.  
“Gets a strap-on and gives you a good pounding. Won’t beat the real thing I bet. Ah- Won’t beat the feeling me, won’t it?”

Hoshino lets out a whine and moan, head falling to the side. It won’t. He won’t say Kaito’s right about anything on pure princaple, but he’s right in the one field of expertise he knows. Hoshino doesn’t think anything would beat this.

“Won’t even get to feel how fucking tight that sweet cunt of your is… heh, I feel bad for her.”

“K-kiss me…”

“What was that?”

“F-fucking kiss me, you fucking idiot.” Hoshino curses himself. Kaito is taking over his body, taking his virginity for fucks sake. He may as well take it all.

Without warning Kaito slams his lips against his, red and hot against his. Lightly chapped, yet wet with salty spit and the taste of tar. It’s so gross, but Hoshino revels in it. 

Kaito’s hand goes to wrap around Hoshino’s dick, stroking him hard and feverishly as their tongues messily coddle between their mouths. Hoshino’s moans are muffled between clobs of spit and hot breaths, his orgasm building at the base of his spine and coming quickly. If Kaito slows down now, he might kill him.

But he doesn't He keeps his hips going hard as he gets closer, stroking Hoshino as he does so. His cute dick twitches in his hand, pre slicking his hand, making his strokes smoother as he rubs the head with each draw up. Hoshino’s toes curl, a strange new feeling hitting him harder than anything. His voice cracks, a loud moan ripping from the back of his throat. His eyes roll to the back of his head, drool dripping from his lips as his tongue lolls out of his mouth. Ropes of thick, white cum spurt from the tip and smear across his and Kaito’s sweaty bellies.

It almost doesn’t feel real. His body feels like it’ll melt into a muddle, right off the counter and on the floor. He feels Kaito continue to thrust harder this time, his walls clenching against his will,making every glide of Kaito’s dick against his abused prostate more noticeable than the last.

One last thrust, deeper than all of the others, has another sob tremble out of Hoshino’s swollen red lips. Kaito groans, keeping still as stone. His warm cum fills of Hoshino’s cunt. Hoshino can’t help but feel like a cream puff, all stuffed up, ready to eat. If Saori saw him like this, he wouldn't know how she’d react. She’d probably be pissed.

Eh, who the fuck cares?

Kaito’s face buried in Hoshino’s neck, takingin the scent of not-to expensive cologne and sweat, and they stay there. Hoshino doesn’t mind still being filled, it almost feels nice. Kaito’s cock is nice and warm, keeping his warm seed deep inside of his slutty little hole, he’ll dread the emptiness he’ll feel when Kaito has to pull out more than the mess he’s left with. 

When he finally does pull away, his face covered in cool, drying sweat and cheeks flushed a dark red. He lets out a huff of air, smiling all smug at Hoshino while he strokes the cute curve of his cheek. 

“So… how was that for a lesson in love?”

Hoshino smiles back at him, squeezing Kaito’s muscular buttocks without much reason, “I think I asked the wrong person.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Saori gets cucked before she even realizes it. She's better off riding Yagami's whiskey dick ain't she? Sucks to suck.  
> Also hentai addict Hoshino is my favorite headcanon  
> @MADVSC  
> This ain't anything freaky but like it or hate it, leave a comment. If I need to improve in some way feel free to tell.


End file.
